


tell me what you like

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: (barely any teeth), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which sabo and ace both get off on compliments and marco is still learning what his boyfriends like





	tell me what you like

“That’s it,” Marco says pulling Sabo’s hair back from his face, fingers tangling in the long strands as he watches Sabo try to push himself further, his face flushed and eyes watering. “You don’t have to push yourself so hard, Sabo. It’s fine.”

 

“He’s jealous,” Ace says leaning over the back of the couch to watch, chin resting on Marco’s shoulder. “He can’t take you all the way down and I can.”

 

Marco hums, stroking Sabo’s hair softly as he glances at Ace, “I like his mouth. You like it too, even if he can’t take us all the way in.”

 

“Yeah,” Ace grins. “It’s so warm and he’ll just let you fuck into his mouth, doesn’t he, pretty bird? Doesn’t even try to stop you when he’s gagging on it.”

 

“Ace.”

 

“He likes it and so do you, don’t you, Sabo? Like hearing me talk like this. He’d like it more if you did it. He likes it when he’s sucking you off, being told how good he’s doing,” Ace grins.

 

“Like you do?” Marco teases, pulling Ace down for a kiss, taking his time devouring his way into Ace’s mouth, tongue fucking in and out of it as he teases him. “You two are both so good for me,” Marco groans as Sabo whines around his cock. “Fuck.”

 

“Told you,” Ace says breathlessly. “Sabo likes being praised as much as I do.”

 

Marco nods, “I can see that. You’re suppose to tell me these things, I want to know what you like, Sabo,” He strokes his fingers over Sabo’s cheek. “God, you look pretty like this.”

 

Sabo shivers, hands squeezing Marco’s thighs as he scrapes his teeth along the head of Marco’s cock, letting Marco press too deep into his mouth and fighting back the urge to choke, swallowing around him harshly.

 

“Yeah? So pretty and so good. Look at you, I love how you look like this, trying so hard to take me all the way in. Such a good boy.”

 

Sabo pulls off him, lips obscenely red and wet, slick with saliva and pre-come, “Marco, please!”

 

“What do you need, Sabo?” Marco asks softly. “What do you need? Tell me, gorgeous. Do you need me to touch you?”

 

“No,” Sabo whines, thighs pressing together in a way Ace knows means that it’s starting to  _ ache,  _ even as he refuses to touch himself. “I wanna make you come, please.”

 

“You don’t have to ask, Sabo. You’re doing so good that I’m barely holding back,” He says brushing a hand through Sabo’s hair. “How do you want to make me come, gorgeous?”

 

“With my mouth,” Sabo says quickly, nervously, eyes wide and glazed over. “Like Ace does.”

 

Marco nods, “Go ahead, whenever you want to start.” He groans when Sabo’s mouth closes around the head of his cock again, hips jerking up into his mouth. “Fuck, your mouth is so good, Sabo. I love the way it feels inside your mouth.”

 

“See,” Ace says smiling, face flushed in a way that Marco’s learned over the last few months. “I told you that Marco wouldn’t say no. All you had to do was ask and he’ll let you.”

 

“Oh, were you talking about me again?” Marco asks one hand tangling in Sabo’s curls as the other grips Ace’s collar. “What were you talking about his time?”

 

Ace swallows heavily, “Sabo wanted to know more about blowjobs. He likes them, getting and giving, so he asked me more about them.”

 

“And you told him?” Marco asks calmly, hips fucking into Sabo’s mouth without hitting the back of his throat. “I’m not upset, Ace, what were you telling him?”

 

“How, how to make you feel good,” Ace shivers as Marco kisses the corner of his mouth. “How I take you all the way down.”

 

Marco hums, “Anything else?”

 

“Wanted to know why I love taking you both in my mouth. Why I love getting you off with just my mouth.”

 

“What a good boy, is that everything that Sabo asked?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Marco nods softly, “Sabo is such a good boy. I bet you researched for hours, gorgeous. Learned everything you could from books before begging Ace to teach you what he knew,” Marco tugs Sabo’s hair. “You could have asked me for help too, Sabo. Oh, I love when you do that.”

 

Sabo scrapes his teeth over Marco’s cock head again, sucking the precome that oozed from the slit and ignoring the bitter taste. His jaw aches and his throat is going to be sore again tomorrow, but he’s so close, so close, to making Marco come with his mouth. He wants to make him come with just his mouth, just one time.

 

“Fuck,” Marco groans, rocking his hips up and pressing deeper into Sabo’s mouth, his teeth just barely missing being too hard on his cock. “Come on, gorgeous. I’m close, just a little more. You’re so good. So good, Sabo.”

 

Sabo whines, sucking harder, his cheeks hollowed out and his tongue grinding just under the cock head, gasping when Marco comes. It’s as warm and bitter as Ace told him as he swallows, licking his lips and leaning back.

 

“Open your mouth, remember,” Ace whispers suddenly at his side, hand sliding into Sabo’s pants and easing his throbbing cock out. “Let Marco see what you did, come on.”

 

Sabo’s mouth falls open without a thought, Ace’s hand steady and insistent on his cock, hips fucking instinctively into the curl of his hand as Ace squeezes and loosens his grasp at random.

 

“You did so good,” Marco whispers leaning close to Sabo, fingers lifting his chin to let Marco have a look inside his mouth. “Swallowed it all down without having to be told. Are you going to come for us?”

 

“I,” Sabo shivers as Marco’s hand joins Ace’s, their fingers tangling together around him.

 

“Go ahead and come, Sabo. I want to see you come for us, won’t you? Are you close?”

 

Sabo nods, mouth hanging open as he gasps for air, still fucking into their hands, mind blissfully blank except for Marco’s words echoing almost too loud in his head. He’s so close, so close and he wants to come. Wants to-

 

“Oh, there you go gorgeous. There you go, god look at you,” Marco says grinning as Sabo collapses back against Ace, come covering both their hands. “Can I kiss you, Sabo?”

 

Sabo nods, groaning when Marco surges forward to kiss him, one hand tangling in Marco’s hair. He moans when Marco finally pulls back, cock feeling like it wants to get hard too soon and breathless.

 

“You were so good, Sabo,” Marco whispers kissing the tip of Sabo’s nose and then his forehead. “Thank you for that.”

 

“D-,” He tries to clear his throat. “Don’t have to thank me.”

 

“Thank you,” Marco repeats kissing him softly. “I liked it.”

 

“Welcome,” Sabo mutters shifting back to hide his face against Ace’s throat. “I liked it too.”

 

Marco nods, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Ace.”

 

Sabo feels Ace shift, trying to move backwards and away from them, the line of his cock pressing against Sabo’s thigh as he moves, “I don’t need,” Ace starts.

 

“You might not need,” Marco agrees. “But I want to. I want to get you off too, unless you don’t want us to help you?”

 

“I don’t?”

 

“That’s right pretty,” Marco says softly. “Do you want to come?”

 

“Yes,” Ace whispers after a long moment of silence. “I want to come.”

 

“There you go, pretty, that’s all you had to say,” Marco smiles tugging Ace’s sweatpants down enough for his cock to escape his pants. “You must hurt pretty, being this hard.”

 

Ace whines as he bites the inside of his cheek, startled by Sabo’s finger sliding along the curve of his cock, hips jerking, “S-Sabo?”

 

“You helped me,” Sabo mutters pressing a kiss to Ace’s throat. “I’m returning the favor.”

 

“See, he wants to help you too, pretty. Make you feel good like you made him.”

 

“Ah,” Ace swallows heavily as Marco curls his hand around Ace’s cock. “Mar-co!”

 

Marco hisses through his teeth, “I always forget how sensitive you can get, pretty. How easy it is to make you come for me.”

 

“Us,” Sabo corrects, his thumb sliding over Ace’s slit. “Easy it is to make him come for us. You get so turned on watching, don’t you, Ace? Like watching until your cock throbs and you want to be the one playing with Marco.”

 

“O-or you,” Ace gasps. “Like playing with you too.”

 

“That’s right, you like having both Sabo and I, don’t you? You’re such a good boy, pretty. Such a good boy and so good for us.”

 

Ace keens, “Marco!”

 

“Oh,” Marco smirks loving the look on Ace’s face. “Close for us, pretty? Close enough to come for us? You like words more that Sabo does.”

 

Sabo nods, “Ace has always been weak to compliments. Haven’t you? You loved being told you were a good boy. That you were so smart and doing so well.”

 

“S-abo!”

 

“Marco’s our boyfriend, he wants to know these things, Ace. He wants to make us feel good and that makes you feel good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Y-yes!” Ace gasps. “So good.”

 

Marco squeezes his hand around Ace’s cock, “There you go, pretty. Look at you,” He surges forward kissing Ace hard, teeth scraping over Ace’s lower lip and licking into his mouth before he pulled back. “Come for us,” is whispered against his mouth. “For me and Sabo. You just have to let go.”

 

Ace sobs, hips pushing into Marco’s hand, Sabo’s fingers still playing with the head of his cock as he comes.

 

“There you go,” Sabo says kissing Ace softly, taking his time before he pulls back, grinning at the breathless sound that Ace makes. “You look gorgeous, Ace. You were so good, coming almost on command.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

Marco hums, “You did. Came almost as soon as I told you to let go, Ace. I want to see you do that again.”

 

“I, I can’t! I can’t get hard that fast, M-Marco!”

 

His cock hurts, so sensitive as Marco keeps tugging on it, Sabo’s fingers on his cock head enough to make him sob.

 

“Don’t cry,” Sabo whispers kissing the corner of Ace’s eye. “It’s too much isn’t it? But you like it, don’t you? We want you hard again. We’re gonna get you hard and make you come. Maybe,” His other hand slides along Ace’s thing, rubbing a finger against his ass. “Maybe we should play with this to get you hard.”

 

Ace shudders, “Sabo, please.”

 

“Please what, pretty,” Sabo loves the way that Ace whines. “What do you want us to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> ah, i made a tumblr that i don't mind sharing for porn writing? have a link? https://jorriemonster.tumblr.com/


End file.
